Patch: 25 września 2014
Uwagi patchu Boty *Dodano bota - Shadow Fiend. *Dodano bota - Bloodseeker. *Dodano bota - Skywrath Mage. Interfejs użytkownika *Nowe opcje koła czatu: **Dobra gra. **Dobra gra, dobrze zagrane. **(Wszystkie) Dobra gra - liczy się jako napisanie 'GG' w oficjalnym meczu. **(Wszystkie) Dobra gra, dobrze zagrane - liczy się jako napisanie 'GG' w oficjalnym meczu. **Co mam kupić? **Wycofuje się. **Ups **Zniszcz wieżę, a następnie wróć. **Zniszcz koszary, a następnie wróć. **Ward na runie dolnej ścieżki. **Ward na runie górnej ścieżki. **Zeus - ult teraz! Aktualizacja rozgrywki 6.82 Generalne *Powierzchnia fontanny jest teraz na wyższym poziomie elewacji. *Wizja fontanny została zwiększona z 1400 do 1800. *Zasięg ataku fontanny został zwiększony z 1100 do 1200. *True Sight fontanny został zwiększony z 900 do 1200. *Przerobiono teren otaczający Roshan. *Przerobione teren wokół dolnej ścieżki Mrocznych. *Przerobiono teren poniżej wieży Świetlistych poziomu 1. *Przerobiono obszar po lewej stronie od wieży Mrocznych poziomu 2. *Dodano alternatywną ścieżkę z północy do bocznego sklepu na dolnej ścieżce. *Dodano alternatywną ścieżkę po prawej od wieży Mrocznych poziomu 1 na dolnej ścieżce. *Dodano nowe miejsce wardów w pobliżu wieży Mrocznych poziomu 2 na dolnej ścieżce. *Dodano nowe miejsce wardów w pobliżu wieży Świetlistych poziomu 2 na górnej ścieżce. *Dodano nowe miejsce wardów pomiędzy Roshanem, a dolną ścieżką Mrocznych. *Dodano nową runę nagrody: **Daje 50 punktów doświadczenia na minutę oraz 50 złota +2 na minutę. **Może być butelkowana. *Teraz będą dwie runy na rzece co dwie minuty. Jedną z nich zawsze będzie runa nagrody. *Runy są zastępowane co dwie minuty, jeśli się ich nie weźmie. *Dobite creepy teraz dają mniej doświadczenia: **50% doświadczenia zamiast stałej 36 za jednostkę. *Premię złota za pierwszą przelaną krew zmniejszono z 200 do 150. *Czas oczekiwania glifu fortyfikacji jest odświeżana, gdy stracisz wieżę poziomu 1. *Pancerz wieży poziomu 2 wzrósł z 20 do 25. *Nagrodę za zniszczone wieże poziomu 1/2/3/4 zmniejszono z 264/312/358/405 na 160/200/240/280 (dobita 50%). *Zmniejszono czas trwania Aegisa z 6 minut na 5. *Obszar działania umiejętności "Slam" Roshana zwiększono z 250 do 350. *Obrażenia spowodowane umiejętnością "Slam" Roshana wzrastają o 20 co 4 sekundy. *Czas ataku Hellbear Smashera zwiększono z 1.35 do 1.55. *Czas ataku Hellbeara zwiększono z 1,35 do 1,5. *Czas ataku Centaur Conquerora wzrósł z 1,65 do 1,5. *Czas ataku Centaur Coursera wzrósł z 1,35 do 1,3. *Czas trwania umiejętności Dark Troll Summonera - "Ensnare" wzrósł z 1,5 do 1,75. *Życie Satyr Banishera zwiększono z 240 do 300. *Szybkość ruchu Satyr Banishera zwiększono z 300 do 330. *Zasięg ataku Satyr Banishera zmniejszono z 600 do 300. *Bazowy czas ataku Satyr Banishera zwiększono z 1,8 do 1,7. *Zasięg rzucania umiejętności "Purge" Satyr Banishera wzrósł z 200 do 350. *Umiejętność "Toughness Aura" Wildwing Rippera teraz działa na jednostki oblężnicze. *Następujące umiejętności można teraz rzucić na sojuszników odpornych na magię: "Ice Armor", "Surge", "Alacrity", "Nature's Guise", "Chakra Magic", "Recall" oraz "Mist Coil". Postacie *Abaddon: **Umiejętność "Mist Coil" - koszt many przeskalowano z 75 do 50/60/70/80. *Alchemist: **Umiejętność "Acid Spray" - odejmowanie pancerza wzrosło z 3/4/5/6 do 4/5/6/7. *Anti-Mage: **Bazowa siła wzrosła z 20 do 22. *Axe: **Umiejętność "Counter Helix" - szansa, by aktywować wzrosła z 17% do 20%. **Umiejętność "Culling Blade" nie ignoruje już przedmiotu Linken's Sphere. *Batrider: **Umiejętność "Flaming Lasso" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 90/70/50 do 90/75/60. *Beastmaster: **Umiejętność "Wild Axes": ***Zmieniono typ obrażeń z "Złożony" na "Fizyczny". ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 90/120/150/180 do 70/100/130/160. **Umiejętność "Primal Roar" - promień odrzutu w bok wzrósł z 250 do 300. *Bloodseeker: **Usunięto z Captain's Mode. **Szybkość ruchu zmniejszono z 300 do 290. **Przerobiono umiejętność "Bloodrage": ***Stare: ****Zwiększa bazowe obrażenia, wycisza oraz zadaje obrażenia. ****Buff nie może być rozwiane. ****Czas trwania: 6/7/8/9 ****Bonus bazowych obrażeń: 30/60/90/120% ****Obrażenia na sekundę: 20 ****Koszt many: 80 ****Czas oczekiwania: 12/10/8/6 ****Punkt rzucania: 0.4 ***Nowe: ****Wzmacnia wszystkie obrażenia zadane i rozdane (w tym czary). ****Postać, na którą wpływa buff Bloodrage i zabije jednostkę dostanie 25% maksymalnej ilości HP, jednak postacie, na które wpływa Bloodrage, gdy zostaną zabici to ich zabójca dostanie 25% ilości HP. ****Buff może być rozwiany. ****Czas trwania: 9/10/11/12 ****Wzmocnione obrażenia: 25/30/35/40% ****Koszt many: 0 ****Czas oczekiwania: 12/10/8/6 ****Punkt rzucania: 0,2 **Umiejętność "Blood Bath" zastąpiono aktywną umiejętnością "Blood Rite": ***Efekt, który jest widoczny dla wrogów pojawia się na ziemi. Po 3 sekundach wrogom z okolicy są zadawane obrażenia oraz zostają wyciszeni. ****Obszar działania: 600 ****Zasięg rzucania: 1500 ****Uciszenie: 3/4/5/6 ****Obrażenia: 120/160/200/240 obrażeń pure ****Koszt many: 100 ****Czas oczekiwania: 29/26/23/20. **Umiejętność "Thirst" - szybkość ruchu oraz bonusowe obrażenia wzrosły z 5/15/25/35 do 10/20/30/40. **Umiejętność "Rupture": ***Czas trwania zwiększono z 7/8/9 do 12. ***Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 70/60/50 do 60. *Bounty Hunter: **Umiejętność "Shuriken Toss" odbija się od wszystkich śledzonych jednostek w zasięgu do 900. *Broodmother: **Umiejętność "Spin Web": ***Posiada 1/2/3/4 ładunki z czasem oczekiwania 40 sekund zamiast 30 sekund. ****Nadal ma 2/4/6/8 sieci całkowicie. *Centaur Warrunner: **Umiejętność "Stampede" - koszt many zwiększono z 80 do 100. *Chaos Knight: **Umiejętność "Phantasm" - czas trwania iluzji wzrósł z 24 do 34. *Chen: **Umiejętność "Penitence": ***Czas trwania przebalansowano z 7 do 5/6/7/8. ***Spowolnienie oraz wzmocnienie obrażeń zrównoważono z 8/16/24/32 do 14/18/22/26. ***Czas rzucania wzrósł z 600 do 800. *Clinkz: **Umiejętność "Searing Arrows" nie jest już unikalnym modyfikatorem ataku. *Clockwerk: **Umiejętność "Hookshot" teraz przyciąga także do neutralnych creepów normalnie jak do każdej jednostki. *Crystal Maiden: **Umiejętność "Frostbite": ***Przedział obrażeń - od 70 co 1 sekundę do 50 co 0,5 sekundt (w sumie obrażenia obecnie wynoszą - 150/200/250/300). ***Nadal trwa 10 sekund na neutralnych creepach. *Dazzle: **Umiejętność "Weave" podczas posiadania Aghanim's Scepter - redukcja pancerza na sekundę wzrosła z 1/1.25/1.5 na 1.25/1.5/1.75. *Death Prophet: **Umiejętność "Exorcism" - czas oczekiwania wzrósł z 115 do 135. *Doom: **Umiejętność "Doom": ***Teraz potrzebny jest przedmiot Aghanim's Scepter, by wyłączyć pasywne umiejętności. ***Punkt rzucania umiejętności zwiększono z 0,3 do 0,5. *Drow Ranger: **Umiejętność "Frost Arrows" - spowolnienie zostało zwiększone z 11/24/37/60 do 15/30/45/60. *Earth Spirit: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter. Dano Earth Spiritowi nową umiejętność - "Enchant Remnant", która pozwala mu tymczasowo przekonwertować do postaci "Stone Remnant". **Umiejętność "Geomagnetic Grip": ***Uciszenie przebalansowano z 2/3/4/5 do 2,5/3/3,5/4. ***Obrażenia przebalansowano z 100/150/200/250 do 50/125/200/275. **Umiejętność "Stone Remnant" - zasięg wypadania został zmniejszony z 1400 do 1100. **Umiejętność "Magnetize" - promień źródła zwiększono z 300 do 400. *Earthshaker: **Umiejętność "Fissure": ***Nie trzeba już ustawiać celu. ***Nie jest już blokowany przez przedmiot Linken's Sphere. *Elder Titan: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter. Powoduje, że jednostki są wciągnięte w ziemię przez umiejętność "Earth Splitter". Czas trwania spowolnienia/rozbrojenia wzrosło z 3/4/5 do 4/5/6. **Umiejętność "Natural Order": ***Redukcję pancerza zwiększono z 25/50/75/100% do 40/60/80/100%. ***Redukcję odporności na magię zwiększono z 8/16/25/33% do 12/19/26/33%. *Enchantress: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu została zwiększona z 310 do 315. *Enigma: **Umiejętność "Midnight Pulse" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 25 do 35. **Umiejętność "Black Hole": ***Maksymalne obrażenia przebalansowano z 60/100/140 do 50/100/150. ****Maksymalna powierzchnia efektu obrażeń została zwiększona z 150 do 200. ****Minimalne obrażenia przebalansowano z 30/50/70 do 25/50/75. ****Minimalna powierzchnia efektu obrażeń została zmniejszona z 500 do 400. ****Koszt many zrównoważono z 250/350/450 do 275/350/425. *Faceless Void: **Umiejętność "Chronosphere": ***Obszar działania zmniejszono z 450 do 425. ***Obszar latającej wizji zmniejszono z 1000 do 425. ***Nie wyłącza już pasywnych umiejętności. *Gyrocopter: **Umiejętność "Homing Missile" - maksymalne obrażenia zwiększono z 110/220/330/440 do 125/250/375/500. *Huskar: **Umiejętność "Inner Vitality" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 25 do 25/22/19/16. **Umiejętność "Berserker's Blood" - bonus szybkości ataku został zwiększony z 8/12/16/20 do 14/16/18/20. **Umiejętność "Life Break": ***Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 45/30/15 do 12. ***Obrażenia zmniejszono z 50% do 35%. ***Z Aghanim's Scepterem jest nadal 65%. ***Czas spowolnienia przebalansowano z 5 do 4/5/6. ***Spowolnienie przebalansowano z 50% do 40/50/60%. *Invoker: **Umiejętność "Tornado": ***Obszar wizji w powietrzu zredukowano z 1200 do 600. ***Obrażenia z 2*Wex+Quas do 3*Wex. *Jakiro: **Umiejętność "Dual Breath" - szybkość ruchu oraz ataku zrównoważono z 30% do 28/32/36/40%. *Juggernaut: **Umiejętność "Blade Fury": ***Następujące umiejętności nie anulują już tej umiejętności: Chronosphere, Toss, Black Hole, Global Silence oraz Doom. ***Czas oczekiwania przebalansowano z 30/27/24/21 do 30/26/22/18. *Keeper of the Light: **Umiejętność "Mana Leak" - czas trwania zwiększono z 4/5/6/7 do 5/6/7/8. **Umiejętność "Blinding Light" - dystans odrzutu zwiększono z 250 do 400. *Kunkka: **Umiejętność "X Marks the Spot" - czas oczekiwania przebalansowano z 13 do 14/13/12/11. *Legion Commander: **Została włączona w Captain's Mode. **Umiejętność "Duel" nie wyłącza już pasywnych umiejętności. **Umiejętność "Overwhelming Odds" - bazowe obrażenia zmniejszono z 60/100/140/180 do 40/80/120/160. **Umiejętność "Press The Attack" - koszt many zwiększono z 80/90/100/110 do 110. *Leshrac: **Umiejętność "Pulse Nova": ***Obrażenia wzrosły z 80/120/160 do 100/130/160; obrażenia Aghanim's Scepter przebalansowano z 100/160/220 do 160/190/220. ***Koszt aktywacji zredukowano z 110 do 70/90/110. *Lina: **Umiejętność "Light Strike Array": ***Zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 600 do 625. ***Czas trwania ogłuszenia zwiększono z 1.6/1.7/1.8/1.9 do 1.6/1.8/2/2.2. *Lion: **Umiejętność "Earth Spike" - obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 60/130/200/260 do 80/140/200/260. *Lone Druid: **Spirit Bear posiada teraz 300 many. **Gdy Spirit Bear używa przedmiotu Hand of Midas daje punkty doświadczenia Lone Druidowi. *Lycan: **Umiejętność "Shapeshift": ***Już nie daje 1,5 bazowego czasu ataku. ***Czas oczekiwania wzrósł z 100/70/40 do 120/90/60. ***Szybkość ruchu zwiększono z 522 do 650. ***Teraz ma 1,5 sekundy czasu transformacji. *Magnus: **Umiejętność "Empower": ***Nie jest dłużej usuwana przez odporność na magię. ***Koszt many zwiększono z 40 do 30/40/50/60. *Medusa: ***Umiejętność "Mystic Snake": ****Szybkość ruchu zmniejszono z 833 do 800. ****Kradzież many zwiększono z 20/30/40/50 do 20/35/50/65. *Mirana: **Umiejętność "Leap": ***Szybkość zmniejszono z 2000 do 1600. ***Dystans przebalansowano z 630/720/780/870 do 600/700/800/900. *Nature's Prophet: **Umiejętność "Nature's Call" - rezystancja magii Treanta zredukowano z 20% do 0%. *Night Stalker: **Umiejętność "Hunter in the Night" - szybkość ataku zwiększono z 45/55/65/75 do 45/60/75/90. **Umiejętność "Darkness" - czas trwania zwiększono z 25/50/80 do 40/60/80. *Ogre Magi: **Bazowa regeneracja HP wzrosła z 0,25 do 2,5. **Umiejętność "Fireblast" - obrażenia zredukowano z 80/145/210/275 do 60/120/180/240. **Umiejętność "Multi Cast": ***Szansa 2x Multicast zwiększono z 25/40/50 do 40/50/60%. *Omniknight: **Bazowy pancerz został zwiększony o 1. **Umiejętność "Purification" - obszar działania obrażeń wzrosła z 240 do 260. *Outworld Devourer: **Umiejętność "Essence Aura": ***Szansa aktywacji wzrosła z 10/20/30/40% do 40%. ***Odsetek many przywróconej zmniejszono z 25% do 10/15/20/25%. *Phantom Lancer: **Usunięto z Captain's Mode. **Przyrost zręczności zmniejszono z 4,2 do 3,0. **Bazową zręczność zwiększono z 23 do 29. **Bazową siła zwiększono z 18 do 21. **Przerobiono Phantom Lancera: ***Umiejętność "Phantom Rush": pasywna podstawowa zdolność Phantom Lancera lub jego iluzji do szybkiego zmniejszenia dystansu do przeciwnika. ****Pasywna umiejętność z czasem oczekiwania. Wydaje rozkaz ataku na wrogą jednostkę poza zasięgiem ataku. Przyznaje premię i szybkość poruszania się, aż Phantom Lancer uderzy swój cel. ****Minimalna odległość do wyzwalania: 300 ****Maksymalna odległość do wyzwalania: 600/700/800/900 ****Czas oczekiwania: 16/12/8/4 ***Umiejętność "Doppelganger": nowa umiejętność do unikania bezpośredniego zagrożenia i dezorientowania wrogów. ****Phantom Lancer i wszystkie pobliskie iluzje znikną na 1 sekundę, a następnie w swoich pozycjach tasują do obszaru docelowego. Stwarza również dwie iluzje przeciwników. ****Iluzja 1: zadaje 0% obrażeń i bierze 100% obrażeń. ****Iluzja 2: zadaje 20% obrażeń i bierze 600% obrażeń. ****Czas trwania iluzji: 8 sekund. ****Zasięg rzucania: 600 ****Promień obszaru docelowego: 325 ****Zasięg gromadzenia się iluzji: 900 ****Koszt many: 50 ****Czas oczekiwania: 25/20/15/10 ***Umiejętność "Juxtapose": teraz jego umiejętność ostateczna umożliwia zarówno Phantom Lancerowi jak i jego iluzjom stworzyć więcej iluzji. ****Daje Phantom Lancerowi i jego iluzjom szansę, by stworzyć iluzję podczas ataku. ****Maksymalna liczba iluzji: 6/8/10 ****Czas trwania iluzji: 8, gdy jest stworzona przez Phantom Lancera, 4, gdy jest stworzona przez jego iluzje. ****Szansa (postać): 40/50/60% ****Szansa (iluzja): 8% ****Brane obrażenia iluzji: 500% ****Zadawane obrażenia iluzji: 16% *Phoenix: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter: Umożliwia Phoenix'owi rzucać umiejętność "Supernova" na sojusznicze postacie, zmieniając zarówno obydwóch w słońce, by odrodzili się razem. Nie odświeża umiejętności ostatecznej postaci. Posiada 500 zasięgu rzucania. Gdy słońce jest zniszczone, to zarówno obydwoje postaci ginie. *Puck: **Umiejętność "Dream Coil" - teraz nie ignoruje jednostek niewidzialnych bądź iluzji. *Pudge: **Polepszono turn rate z 0,5 do 0,7. *Pugna: **Umiejętność "Life Drain" może być teraz skierowana na sojuszników, pozwalajac Pugnie do wyssania swego życia do sojuszników. *Queen of Pain: **Bazowy czas ataku polepszono z 1,7 do 1,6. **Usunięto namierzanie celu umiejętności "Sonic Wave". **Umiejętność "Sonic Wave" - ostateczna powierzchnia efektu wzrosła z 300 do 450. *Razor: **Umiejętność "Static Link": ***Nie ignoruje dłużej przedmiotu Linken's Sphere. ***Koszt many zwiększono z 20/30/40/50 do 50. *Riki: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu zmniejszona z 300 do 290. **Bazowe obrażenia zmniejszono o 10. **Bazowa regeneracja HP zmniejszono z 1,5 do domyślnego 0,25. **Umiejętność "Permament Invisibility": ***Jest to podstawowa umiejętność. ***Opóźnienie zwiększono z 3/2/1 do 8/6/4/2. ***Teraz zapewnia 4/5/6/7 regeneracji HP podczas tego, gdy jest niewidoczny. ****Regeneracja jest wyłączona, gdy została złamana jego niewidzialność podczas gdy się ujawni. **Umiejętność "Blink Strike": ***Jest to umiejętność ostateczna i celuje jednostki odporne na magię. ***Bonus obrażeń zmieniono z 30/60/90/120 do 50/70/90. ***Koszt many zmniejszono z 50 do 40. ***Zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 700 do 800. *Shadow Demon: **Umiejętność "Demonic Purge" Aghanim's Scepter - ładunki zwiększono z 2 do 3. *Shadow Fiend: **Umiejętność "Requiem of Souls" - spowolnienie wzrosło z 20% do 25%. *Shadow Shaman: **Umiejętność "Shackles" - koszt many przebalansowano z 110/130/155/185 do 140/150/160/170. **Umiejętność "Mass Serpent Ward" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 110 do 120. *Silencer: **Umiejętność "Glaives of Wisdom" - procent inteligencji do obrażeń zrównoważono z 30/45/60/75 do 30/48/66/84. **Umiejętność "Global Silence" - koszt many zwiększono z 250/350/450 do 250/375/500. *Skywrath Mage: **Umiejętność "Concussive Shot" - spowolnienie ruchu przebalansowano z 40% do 30/35/40/45%. *Slardar: **Umiejętność "Slithereen Crush" - czas trwania ogłuszenia zwiększono z 1/1.5/2/2.5 do 1.6/1.9/2.2/2.5. *Slark: **Slark nie jest już widoczny w umiejętności "Chronosphere" podczas umiejętności "Shadow Dance". *Sniper: **Umiejętność "Headshot" teraz zadaje półsekundowe spowolnienie ruchu oraz ataku zamiast 25-sekundowego ogłuszenia. **Umiejętność "Shrapnel" - obszar działania zwiększono z 400 do 450. *Spectre: **Umiejętność "Spectral Dagger": ***Zmianę szybkości ruchu zwiększono z 5/9/14/18% do 8/12/16/20%. ***Prędkość pocisku zmniejszono z 857 do 800. *Spirit Breaker: **Umiejętność "Charge of Darkness" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 35 do 12. **Umiejętność "Greater Bash" - obrażenia zwiększono z 10/20/30/40% do 22/28/34/40% szybkości ruchu. *Sven: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter: Podczas aktywacji umiejętności "God's Strength" daje aurę sprzymierzeńcom (obszar działania: 900) dla 40/60/80% obrażeń bazowych. *Techies: **Umiejętność "Land Mines" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 25/20/15/10 do 19/16/13/10. **Umiejętność "Stasis Trap": ***Czas trwania ogłuszenia zmniejszono z 3/4/5/6 do 2,5/3/3,5/4. ***Czas trwania zwiększono z 270/300/330/360 do 360. **Umiejętność "Remote Mines": ***Czas trwania zwiększono z 8 do 10 minut. ***Wizja została zmniejszona z 900 do 700. ***Obszar został zwiększony z 400/410/425 do 425. *Templar Assassin: **Umiejętność "Psionic Trap" - czas oczekiwania przebalansowano z 11/9/7 do 11/8/5. *Terrorblade: **Został włączony w Captain's Mode. **Umiejętność "Sunder" - punkt rzucania ulepszono z 0,5 do 0,35. *Tidehunter: **Umiejętność "Anchor Smash" - redukcja obrażeń zredukowano z 60% do 45/50/55/60%. *Timbersaw: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter: Daje Timbersawowi drugi Chakram. *Tinker: **Umiejętność "March of the Machines" nie wpływa na jednostki odporne na magię. *Treant Protector: **Umiejętność "Nature's Guise" - koszt many zredukowano z 90/80/70/60 do 60. **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter: Daje nową umiejętność "Eyes in the Forest", która pozwala Treantowi zaczarować drzewa do szpiegowania swych wrogów i poszerzenia obszaru wpływania Treant Protectora. *Troll Warlord: **Umiejętność "Whirling Axes (Dystansowe)" - czas oczekiwania przebalansowano z 20 do 20/19/18/17 sekund. *Tusk: **Umiejętność "Ice Shards": ***Teraz się nie zatrzymuje, gdy uderza w postać. ***Teraz prowadzi do lokalizacji rzucania i tworzy tam swoją blokadę. ***Zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 1500 do 1800. ***Nie niszczy już drzew. **Umiejętność "Snowball": ***Bonus szybkości na postać zwiększona z 75 do 100. ***Sojusznicy mogą kliknąć na śnieżkę, by wejść do niej. *Undying: **Umiejętność "Tombstone": ***Obszar działania zwiększono z 400/600/800/1000 do 600/800/1000/1200. ***Aghanim's Scepter - Wzmocnione obrażenia Undyinga wzrosły o 5% na wszystkich poziomach, zarówno min i max: ****Aghanim's Scepter - minimalne wzmocnienie obrażeń zwiększono z 10/15/20% do 15/20/25%. ****Aghanim's Scepter - maksymalne wzmocnienie obrażeń zwiększono z 25/30/35% do 30/35/40%. *Vengeful Spirit: **Umiejętność "Nether Swap" - zasięg wzrósł z 650/925/1200 do 700/950/1200. *Viper: **Teraz ma wpływ tylko na wrogów w obszarze 1400 działania efektu. *Visage: **Czas oczekiwania na umiejętność "Stone Form" Familiarów zmniejszono z 30 do 26. *Warlock: **Umiejętność "Fatal Bonds" - procent obrażeń zwiększono z 20% do 25%. **Umiejętność "Chaotic Offering": ***Zasięg ataku golema zwiększono z 100 do 225. ***Bazowy czas ataku poprawiono z 1.35 do 1.2. ***Regeneracja życia golema wzrosła z 15/20/25 do 15/30/45. ***Umiejętność golema - "Permanent Immolation" - obszar działania zwiększono z 250 do 300. ***Umiejętność golema - "Flaming Fists" - szansa zredukowana z 60% do 40%. *Weaver: **Umiejętność "The Swarm" - czas trwania zwiększono z 8/12/16/20 do 14/16/18/20. **Umiejętność "Shukuchi": ***Nie ignoruje już niewidzialnych jednostek. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 90/110/130/150 do 75/100/125/150. **Umiejętność "Geminate Attack" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 6/5/4/2.5 do 6/5/4/3. *Windranger: **Umiejętność "Windrun" - czas trwania wzrósł z 2.75/3.5/4.25/5.0 do 3/4/5/6. *Witch Doctor: **Umiejętność "Maledict" - obszar działania zwiększono z 165 do 180. *Wraith King: **Umiejętność "Reincarnation" - koszt many zwiększono z 140 do 160. *Zeus: **Umiejętność "Static Field" - obszar działania zwiększono z 1000 do 1200. Przedmioty *Armlet of Mordiggian: **Koszt przepisu zmniejszono z 700 do 600. *Black King Bar: **Czas trwania minimalnego immunitetu zwiększono z 4 do 5. *Blink Dagger: **Koszt zwiększono z 2150 do 2250. *Bloodstone: **Teraz są wymagane: Soul Ring oraz przepis o wartości 800 złota zamiast przedmiotu Perseverance (1600 vs. 1750 totalnej kwoty). **Nie daje już +10 obrażeń (inne bonusy pozostają takie same). *Bottle: **Koszt zwiększono z 650 do 700. *Boots of Travel: **Czas oczekiwania teleportu zmniejszono z 60 do 50. *Butterfly: **Butterfly ma teraz aktywną umiejętność "Flutter", które można rzucać podczas wymiany uniku Butterfly za 20% bonusu szybkości ruchu przez 8 sekund. 35 sekund czasu oczekiwania. *Crimson Guard: **Nowy przedmiot, który jest tworzony poprzez Buckler oraz Vanguard. ***Wymaga: ****Vanguard (2225) ****Buckler (800) ****Przepis (825) ****Całkowicie: 3850 złota ***Daje: ****250 HP ****+6 regeneracji HP ****Pasywny blok obrażeń (80% szansy dla 40/20 wręcz/zasięgowych postaci) ****+5 pancerza ****+2 wszystkich statystyk ***Aktywna: Guard - Daje pobliskim sojusznikom (750 zasięgu) +2 pancerza i powłokę bloku obrażeń, która ma 100% szans na zablokowanie 50 obrażeń. Trwa 9 sekund. Czas oczekiwania 70 sekund. ***Pasywna: Damage Block - nadaje użytkownikom możliwość blokowania obrażeń z każdego ataku przychodzących w zależności czy postać jest zasięgowa czy wręcz. ****Guard wpływa jedynie na postacie. Ma ten sam niekumulujący się mechanik co Pipe of Insight/Mekansm przez 70 sekund. *Dagon: **Bonus za poziom inteligencji został zwiększony z 13/15/17/19/21 do 13/16/19/22/25. **Umiejętność "Energy Burst" - koszt many zwiększono z 180/160/140/120/100 do 180. *Diffusal Blade: **Koszt przepisu zmniejszono z 850 do 700. **Bonus zręczności przebalansowano z 25/30 na 20/35. **Umiejętność "Feedback" przebalansowano z 20/36 do 25. *Ethereal Blade: **Umiejętność "Ether Blast" ma teraz pocisk: ***Pocisk porusza się z prędkością 1100. *Eye of Skadi: **Umiejętność "Frost Attack" - spowolnienie szybkości ataku zwiększono z 35 do 45. *Flying Courier: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu została zwiększona z 350 do 430. **Teraz bierze 50% obrażeń od postaci wręcz. **Umiejętność "Speed Burst" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 40 do 90. **Umiejętność "Speed Burst" - czas trwania zredukowano z 20 do 4. **Umiejętność "Speed Burst" - szybkość zwiększono z 522 do 650. *Helm of the Dominator: **Teraz zapewnia +3 regeneracji HP. *Hood of Defiance: **Regenerację HP zwiększono z 8 do 9. *Maelstrom: **Koszt przepisu zwiększono z 600 do 700. *Manta Style: **Koszt przepisu zmniejszono z 900 do 800. *Mask of Madness: **Koszt przepisu zmniejszono z 1000 do 900. *Mekansm: **Umiejętność "Restore" - koszt many zwiększono 150 do 225. *Pipe of Insight: **Regenerację HP zwiększono z 8 do 9. *Refresher Orb: **Umiejętność "Reset Cooldowns" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 160 do 185. *Ring of Protection: **Pancerz zwiększony z 2 do 3. **Koszt zwiększony z 175 do 200. *Sentry Ward: **Obszar działania True Sight zwiększono z 800 do 850. *Town Portal Scroll: **Koszt złota zredukowano z 135 do 100. Wyrównanie umiejętności *Alchemist: **Umiejętność "Acid Spray": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z złożonych na fizyczne. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 14/20/26/32 do 12/16/20/24. *Bane: **Umiejętność "Nightmare" - typ obrażeń zmieniono z usuwania HP na pure. *Beastmaster: **Umiejętność "Wild Axes": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z złożonych na fizyczne. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 90/120/150/180 na 70/100/130/160. *Doom: **Umiejętność "Doom": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z magicznych na pure. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 30/50/70 na 20/35/50. *Enigma: **Umiejętność "Midnight Pulse": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z magicznych na pure. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 4/5/6/7% do 3/3.75/4.5/5.25%. *Leshrac: **Umiejętność "Diabolic Edict": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z złożonych na fizyczne. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 12.5/25/37.5/50 do 9/18/27/36. *Lina: **Umiejętność "Laguna Blade": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z magicznych na pure. *Techies: **Umiejętność "Land Mines": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z złożonych na fizyczne. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 300/400/500/600 do 225/300/375/450. **Umiejętność "Suicide Squad, Attack!": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z złożonych na fizyczne. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 650/850/1150/1550 (350/400/450/500 częściowe) to 500/650/850/1150 (260/300/340/380) *Vengeful Spirit: **Umiejętność "Wave of Terror": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z usuwania HP na pure. *Necronomicon: **Umiejętność "Last Will": ***Typ obrażeń zmieniono z pure na magiczne. ***Obrażenia zredukowano z 400/500/600 do 550/675/800. *Urn of Shadows: **Typ obrażeń zmieniono z usuwania HP na pure. Sklep Dota 2 *Dodano nowy pakiet: *Dodano nowe kosmetyczne zestawy: *Dodano nowy kosmetyczny przedmiot: *Dodano nowego kuriera: *Dodano nową skrzynię ze skarbami: *Dodano nowy inny przedmiot: *Dodano nowe przedmioty turniejowe: Kategoria:Patche